


Unwinding

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angelcest, BDSM, Dom!Michael, Dom!Raphael, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Spanking, Threesomes, dom!Gabriel, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel indulge. Raphael watches





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> SO This was supposed to be the Kinktober prompt fill for Day 22, but. . . *looks halfway guilty* I reread an entire series of books and I forgot about it. 
> 
> BUT IT'S HERE. And that's what matters, right?

The wood of the paddle slammed down onto Lucifer’s skin, and he gave a howl, throwing his head back.

“Gabe,” Michael mused from where he was sitting. The eldest archangel was surrounded by shadows, but Lucifer could see him. See his brother idly stroking the long, thick cock, dark emeralds glittering as it raked over Lucifer’s naked body, stretched out over the table and his wrists tied to the table. Behind him, Gabriel grinned, quicksilver and cream in the expression as he twirled the paddle in his hands.

“Yes, Mikey?” Gabriel asked, amber eyes alight with mischief. 

“How many more do you think he could take?” Michael asked, ignoring Lucifer. 

Lucifer turned his head and pressed it against the cool wood underneath of him, attempting to regain control, and his breathing. 

“Oh, several more,” Gabriel assured him. “He’s just warming up.” 

“Hell of a warm up,” Lucifer mumbled, unable to stop himself. 

Michael gave a low, rumbling chuckle. “We know, beautiful,” he soothed. He got up and walked over to where Lucifer was bound and spread, running his fingers through the other archangel’s hair gently. Lucifer purred, pressing his head against Michael’s hand like a cat. 

“That’s it,” Michael chuckled, scratching at the base of Lucifer’s skull. “So good for us. How much longer can you hold out?” 

“For a while,” Lucifer murmured, concentrating on Michael’s hand in his hair rather than how much his ass was on fire. Michael and Gabriel were heavy handed with Lucifer’s ass, but Gabriel even more so. Lucifer’s firmly of the belief that’s because Gabriel’s the baby.

“You sure, little sun?” Michael asked softly. “Don’t say that you can when you can’t, Lucifer.” 

“That  _ is  _ a bad habit of yours, Luci,” Gabriel agreed. Lucifer heard his younger brother set the paddle down gently and began running cool hands over Lucifer’s inflamed rear. 

Lucifer whined, whimpering. He tried to kick but he couldn’t. Not with his ankles tied to the table legs as well.

“Let him do it,” Michael soothed, gently tugging on Lucifer’s hair. “Let him do it. Focus on me, little sun. I’m right here.” 

“Mi,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Shh,” Michael whispered, “Shh. I’m right here. Gabriel’s almost done.” 

Gabriel running his cool hands over Lucifer’s ass served another purpose. It was to make sure Lucifer was truly, deeply okay. It was the thing that infuriated Raphael the most, that Lucifer wasn’t an entirely honest submissive when it came to how much he could handle. Lucifer and Raphael still were intimate, but Raphael kept it very basic, vanilla, and if they did get into their darker sides, Raphael made sure that they didn’t listen to Lucifer when Lucifer said he was okay, when he really wasn’t. And not in the group setting like before. 

Michael did miss seeing Raphael work Lucifer over, but he understood. It irritated him to no end as well. But after all Lucifer had been through, Michael could understand why. He thinks Raphael is too caught up with being a physician and, as Michael learned the  _ very  _ hard way, lying to one’s physician wasn’t smart. 

Raphael was in the shadows, knowing Lucifer’s boundaries better than anyone and able to intervene in case Michael and Gabriel’s resolve crumbled under Lucifer’s pleading. They stayed hidden, though, but as Michael looked over at his younger sibling, a small smile graced their features. 

“He’s good,” Gabriel confirmed. “I wouldn’t advise going much further, though.” 

“How much longer?” Michael asked as Lucifer snorted derisively. He ignored it. 

“I’d say no more than thirty minutes,” Gabriel said, eyes flickering to Raphael’s looming form for confirmation. The Healer gave a small, imperceptible nod. “He’s close.” 

“Oh, is he?” Michael asked, feigning surprise. “What an astonishing thing.” 

“‘M not close,” Lucifer insisted. It was a lie. Michael could tell just from the way Lucifer’s back muscles rippled under his skin, the tenseness. The oil glands on his brother’s back were swollen and slowly oozing the spearmint and snowfall scented oil that came from their brother.

“Oh, you’re not?” Gabriel asked with a chuckle. “So another fifty smacks won’t make you cream yourself?” 

Lucifer shook his head stubbornly. The two not down in subspace could feel Raphael’s amusement. They all knew Lucifer was close, but because Lucifer didn’t want the scene to end, he’d lie about his orgasm even if he was on the very brink. That he would try to make sure he’d last longer because he thought he could handle it.

“Tell you what, Luci,” Gabriel said. “If Mikey can deliver fifty smacks to your pert butt and you don’t cum, I’ll let you fuck me while he watches. If you do cum, it ends and we’ll find a suitable way to remind you that you need to be honest with yourself about how much you can take.” 

Lucifer thought about it and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Nicely done,” Michael said as they switched places, meeting on the other side of the table. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel preened. “I’m so glad you thought so.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Raphael, as if to say  _ pompous much? _

Raphael’s smile was simply indulgent. Their eyes looked to Lucifer and looked over him with the critical eye of a physician. They weren’t unaffected by Lucifer’s bound, naked state, nor the nakedness of their brothers. The low fires of desire and lust pooled low in their stomach, but they kept it down. They had just played with Lucifer a day or two ago, with good results. Seeing no issues with their brother, they smiled, satisfied. They weren’t sure that Lucifer would be able to hold out, not even with the promise of fucking one of them. 

Michael returned his gaze to Gabriel and leaned in to kiss him deeply, unable to stop his own hands from wandering down and pinching Gabriel’s ass. 

Gabriel yipped and bucked into Michael, moaning as the two of them enjoyed their embrace. It was just out of Lucifer’s sight, but right in Raphael’s direct line of sight. 

Lucifer finally let out a needy whine. Chuckling, Michael broke the kiss with Gabriel. “I suppose we should tend to him,” he said playfully. Hidden mischief danced in his dark gaze and Gabriel laughed out loud. 

“You’re a cruel man, Mick,” Gabriel said affectionately. 

“We all know I am,” Michael said, laying a gentle, yet firm hand on Lucifer’s thigh, instantly calming their submissive. “But, oh so much fun.” 

Gabriel laughed as he worked his way around Michael to be up by Lucifer’s head. “Hey there,” he hummed. 

“Gab?” Lucifer groaned. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Gabriel said with a smile, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Such a good boy for me and Mikey. We’re almost done.” 

Lucifer stubbornly shook his head and Gabriel laughed. “Can I get a kiss while Mikey chooses his own paddle?” he asked. 

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel and the youngest archangel was once again overwhelmed by his brother’s beauty. Lucifer’s bright blue eyes were lightly trimmed in red, and his lower lip was bleeding sluggishly. Tapping Lucifer’s lip, he healed it instantly before going in with a kiss, keeping it sweet and tender. Mentally, he took stock of what the three of them needed to do. Raphael was probably going to insist on rubbing Lucifer down, and Gabriel couldn’t blame him. After that, Gabriel would probably feed him while Michael and Raphael wrapped Lucifer up in warm blankets. Fresh fruit, Gabriel decided. And some juice. Maybe some deep, dark chocolate before they all snuggled up together. 

He could feel Raphael’s approval at his thoughts and he flashed a grin at his more stoic sibling. The smile upon their face was warm, soft, and large. Gabriel knew that Raphael missed playing with them, but they all understood that until Lucifer got his stubbornness and pride under control, it was best if Raphael and Lucifer spent their time alone. 

He arched a brow as Michael came back in with the thick black leather paddle that he favored. Michael shrugged with a smirk.

Between their devious plan, and that leather paddle Michael had- one of Lucifer’s favorites- Gabriel was sure that their brother would not keep his promise. 

That was quite alright with the three of them, and they’ll help Lucifer see that through. 

“Don’t need to count,” Michael said cheerfully as he smacked the palm of his hand with the paddle. “Ready, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer seemed to steel himself in preparation. “Yes,” he said. 

“Oh good,” Michael said happily. He nodded at Gabriel and began spanking Lucifer with the paddle. 

Gabriel took a few smacks of watching Michael work Lucifer and hearing Lucifer’s sweet cries before he went to work, massaging Lucifer’s oil glands. Oil gushed and spilled down Lucifer’s sides and back, coating Gabriel’s hands as Lucifer gave a cry.

It didn’t take long after that for Lucifer to suddenly tense, then relax as he came onto the the table and the floor. 

Instantly, Michael and Gabriel stopped and began undoing the bonds that held their brother down, murmuring softly to him, praising him and soothing their brother. 

Raphael came out of the shadows, strong and imposing as they crossed over to Lucifer. Wordlessly, they picked up Lucifer’s arm and began massaging it gently. 

“Raphi?” Lucifer whispered softly. He sounded tired.

“Shh, little light,” Raphael soothed. They smiled. “I’m here. We’re all here. We’ll take care of you.” 

“So tired,” Lucifer yawned. 

“That’s alright, Luci,” Gabriel murmured, tying off the rope that they had used and tossing it to Michael. His eyes were focused on how beautiful Raphael’s hands looked against Lucifer’s arm. Lucifer had the fairest skin of them all- porcelain, Michael enjoyed describing it as- and seeing Raphael’s rich dark skin- “chocolate” wasn’t the word Gabriel would use to describe it, unless it was the bitterest dark chocolate out there- against Lucifer’s own was aesthetically pleasing. He ran his fingers through Lucifer’s short blond hair. “Sleep if you need to. Raphi will do one of their famous rubdowns.” 

“Jealous?” Raphael asked with a smirk. 

“Nah,” Gabriel grinned. “I know how to bribe you for one.” 

Raphael laughed, low and happy.

Michael began getting their bed ready, humming happily.

Lucifer fell asleep, in the care of his brothers and sibling. Feeling Raphael’s nimble fingers massage the aches out of him, Gabriel’s fingers through his hair, and Michael touching him whenever he passed by was enough for him to drift off.

After all, he didn’t need to worry about a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
